Search for the AllSpark
by BraveSeeker3
Summary: Two young Autobot scouts named Bumblebee and Darkwing are sent on a treacherous mission: to search for evidence of the Cybertronians' life-source, the AllSpark. They find it, and more. Post Inheritance. Lots of OCs. Old story. R&R!
1. Prologue - Fallen Stars

Author's Note: Uploading this on my phone, and the edit thing is acting wacky. . . I'll go back later and fix the paragraphs.

Anyways, I've abandoned this story, but wanted to post this to satisfy a certain dragon-loving friend of mine on Howrse. Next chapter's much longer than this!

A dark shape twirled in the night sky, hiding the stars.

It landed on a stone outcropping, folding its wings. A smaller shape, more of a silhouette, got off the creature's back and hopped lightly to the ground.

If you were to get closer, you would notice that the creature was a golden dragon, and the smaller shape was a silver-haired elf girl.

"This is it, pömnuria fricai!" the elf says excitedly. "We've found it!"

The dragon said nothing, but it seemed pleased.

"Du Fells Sundavr!" the elf sighed and clasped her hands. "The Shadow Mountains!" Suddenly, she looked downcast. "But we can't explore. We will have to report to Eragon Sundavar-Vergandí and Saphira Bjartskular."

The dragon tilted its head questioningly.

"What?" The elf looked up.  
With a tendril of smoke coming out of its nose, the dragon gestured to a spot of light in the sky and snorted.  
"Oh, that. It's just some shooting stars, iet fricai." The girl scrambled back into the saddle strapped on the the dragon's back.


	2. Gifts

Author's Note: WARNING! Uploading this chapter without editing, as my phone is being an idiot.

"Come on, Bee-Star wants to see us."  
I looked up to see my best friend, Darkwing, peek inside my room.  
[*What for?*] I asked.  
"About our mission, if you haven't forgotten already." Darkwing smirked.  
[*I'll remember that when we go see Ratchet,*] I replied, mentioning the fact that Darkwing had a reputation for "forgetting" to visit Ratchet in Medbay.  
Darkwing's smirk faded. "You're kidding, right?" When I didn't answer, he shrugged. "We should hurry, or we'll be late!"

"Hello, you two. Ready yet?" Star greeted us when we arrived at his office aboard the Saviour.  
[*Almost,*] was my polite reply.  
"Nearly done." Darkwing said.  
Star set down his datapad. "We've received new information about the place we suspect the AllSpark landed. Rather disturbing, I say."  
We waited, tense, for the shocker.  
"The natives of the place, Alagaësia, are from a multitude of races, including humans, elves, dwarves, and something unsettlingly like a Predacon."  
"And this is disturbing how. . .?" Darkwing said.  
"Because," the black-and-red Prime said, "these creatures have been seen being ridden by the other races, and have showed enough strength to rip trees out of the ground.  
"Also, they breath fire."  
That last statement surprised us. Breath fire? Strength great enough to rip out trees? What were they, Predacons?  
Star saw the shock on our faces. "If you want to back out, I won't blame you."  
We shared a look. Knowing each as well as we did, an entire conversation passed between us.  
Darkwing: We would be doing the bots a great favour.  
Me: At the cost of our life, maybe. Did you consider that?  
Darkwing: I was thinking more along the lines what would happen if the 'Cons found it instead of us.  
That put a whole knew perspective on things. Yeah, I guess.  
Aloud, [*I, for one, won't.*]  
"I'm with him," said Darkwing. "I'm not gonna let the AllSpark fall into Screamy's filthy servos."  
Star chuckled. "I thought you'd say that," he said. "And I agree with you, Darkwing, on Starscream and the AllSpark."  
The black-and-silver mech didn't seem to know whether to pleased or surprised.  
[*When do we leave?*] I asked, eager to know.  
"In three orns-that's when we'll be close enough for you two to land unharmed. Well, mostly."  
Darkwing snorted. "That's reassuring," he said. His doorwings drooped. "Sundance won't be thrilled."  
"No, she won't," Star agreed. "Best go talk to her."  
As Darkwing turned to leave, Star held up a servo. "Oh, wait a breem, Darkwing. I have something for you and Bumblebee." Taking two long cases from beside his desk, Star handed one to me and the other to Darkwing.  
I studied mine. Golden-yellow with black stripes, like me, it resembled a very large sheath for a sword.  
"Open it!" Star said. "These were made especially for you."  
Me and Darkwing looked at each other.  
[*Okay,*] I said. [*Here goes.*] I undid the clasps on the side and lifted the top.  
"Wow," said Darkwing. "Sure wasn't expecting this."  
I lifted the yellow-and-black assault rifle out of the case and turned it over. [*What'd you get, Wingy?*]  
"A two-handed sword," my friend replied, his voice filled with wonder. "But not like my old one."  
"Perceptor says it was made in the style of Alagaësian weapons." Star said, watching as Darkwing raised the sword and held it vertically in front of him.  
The blade was wide by the crossguard, slowly thinning then veering sharply to a point at the end.  
On each side of it, the Autobot symbol glowed the same blue as our optics. The colour scheme was glossy black with a single stripe of silver right down the middle-just like Darkwing.  
The sheath was dark gray with the Cybertronian symbol for 'Nightblade,' which had been the name of Darkwing's old sword in pale blue. "I don't know what to say." Darkwing said, looking at Star with puzzled optics. "Why?"  
Star cocked his head. "First impressions are important, Darkwing. Both me and Optimus agreed that you two should have new weapons for whatever opponent that may attack."  
He spread his servos. "Besides, you lost your first sword. It wouldn't have been very responsible of us to send you on a dangerous mission without a weapon to defend yourself."  
"Thank you," Darkwing said.  
"Now, you'd best go see Ratchet. He has some things to teach you, and Perceptor wants to teach you the languages of Alagaësia and its history." Star shooed us away. "Best you go before they call!"

The next few days went by in a blur of lessons, tests, and learning about Alagaësia.  
Perceptor, with the help of Braveheart and Soulsearcher, taught us the ancient language and history.  
Ratchet, Lightwing, and Sundance showed us how to take care of ourselves if we-or anyone else the two of us might befriend-got hurt or sick.  
During this time, we rarely saw any of our other friends, but since Blurr and Jinx were on scouting missions like ours and extremely busy, it was understandable.  
"Hello-how's-it-going?" Blurr asked me once in his usual fast manner of talking when he passed me in the hall.  
[*Great. I'm swamped with all the work in being given.*] I answered.  
"That-means-you're-doing-well!" Blurr said then, true to his name, zipped down the hall so fast he was just a blur.  
Another time, I paused by a window and looked out. The tiniest speck of blue-green was all that was visible of the quickly approaching planet, and my spark was filled with excitement and anticipation at our mission.  
A mission that could determine the course of the war.  
{Author's Note: For this story, Sundance is Darkwing's mother. It may extend to other ones.}


	3. Important Announcement

_Guys, I didn't even finish writing the second chapter before I forgot about this story. . . Still deciding whether to post it like it is now or wait and finish it. . . Next update might be a while._

 _God bless and have a nice day!_

 **UPDATE 2017/05/01 (Y/M/D)** : _Working on the formatting for chapter 1! Will try and get it uploaded before I go away Friday. Then I'm coming back Monday (I think), and will be leaving again on the ninth for Calgary_.


End file.
